Way
by Niellee
Summary: Kadang tidak semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kadang kau harus belajar kalau menyerah bukan berarti kalah ; Tetaplah menyimpan keinginanmu di hatimu yang paling dalam. Biarkan dia di sana. Kadang kau harus mundur selangkah untuk maju tiga langkah, bukan? / KyuMin / GS / Typos / OneShot


**Way**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Leeteuk – Heechul – Hangeng – Yesung – Kangin – Shindong – Zhoumi – Eunhyuk – Siwon – Donghae – Ryeowook – Kibum – Henry Super Junior & Hyuna 4minute **

**Romance**

**One-shot**

**Genderswitch**

**Rate T for Teen**

_**Super Junior – Way**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Kadang tidak semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kadang kau harus belajar kalau menyerah bukan berarti kalah."**_

_**"Tetaplah menyimpan keinginanmu di hatimu yang paling dalam. Biarkan dia di sana. Kadang kau harus mundur selangkah untuk maju tiga langkah, bukan?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku menyerah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Hyuk.."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau tidak mau berusaha sekali lagi, Min?"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum samar. "Tentang itu pun kau tahu jawabannya."

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lagi. Temannya benar – benar tidak mudah menyerah. "Aku memang mencintainya. Karena itulah aku menyerah."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyerah kalau kau sendiri tahu pasti kau mencintainya?"

Kali ini _yeoja_ itu tersenyum rapuh menatap jalanan di depannya. "Karena aku yang mencintainya. Bukan dia. Dia tidak mencintaiku, Hyuk. Bahkan menyukaiku dalam batas pertemanan pun tidak." _Yeoja_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya sampai bertatap mata dengan sahabat terbaiknya tersebut. "Mengertilah.."

Dan Eunhyuk tersentak kaget menatap lawan bicaranya. Hatinya teriris melihat pandangan mata Sungmin yang menjelaskan semua perasaan terlukanya saat ini. Matanya menjelaskan lebih banyak dari apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan.

"Maafkan aku, Min." Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin mengelus punggung Eunhyuk saat dia merasakan kain di bagian bahunya agak basah. Dia yang sedang patah hati tapi kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini yang menangis sesengukan seperti ini. Matanya menerawang menatap langit. Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. _Semoga bahagia, Kyu…_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyuhyun!"

"Tenanglah, Hae."

"Lepaskan aku, _hyung_. Biar kupukul kepala anak itu agar dia bisa berpikir benar!"

Siwon hanya menghela nafas lelah dan megikuti Donghae. Mungkin dia bisa membiarkan Donghae sedikit berteriak – teriak marah. Tapi tidak untuk mengubah dorm menjadi arena tinju.

Sang _namja_ yang yang merasa namanya dipanggil berkali – kali itu mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat sekali dia tidak mau diganggu.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Kenapa memanggilku dengan berteriak – teriak seperti itu?"

Donghae melotot marah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa. "Kau bodoh, huh?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" suara lantang Kangin memotong perkataan Donghae yang ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ke makhluk yang ada di depannya.

"Kau menyakitinya lagi." Ini penyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Semua _namja_ yang ada di ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya serentak ke sosok _namja_ yang sedang mengambil air minum.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau di sini, _hyung_?" tanya Siwon spontan.

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Aku dari tadi di sini Siwonnie.."

"Lalu apa maksud ucapanmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kangin.

"Kyuhyun lebih tahu maksudnya dari pada aku."

"Apa maksudnya tentang.. Sungmin?" tanya Kangin ragu.

"Jangan sok tahu, _hyung_." ucap Kyuhyun sarkastis. Dia hendak bangun dari duduknya sebelum dua buah tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang sehingga membuat pergerakannya terkunci.

"Apa yang salah dengan sok tahu? Kenyataannya kita memang tahu, Kyu." ucap _namja_ yang mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun. Hangeng.

Kangin menduduki tempat terjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk. "Dan jangan sekalipun kau katakan kalau ini bukan urusan kami. Yah, kalau kau tak mau wajahmu lebam." ucapnya santai.

Kyuhyun hendak mengiyakan kalimat tersebut, tapi mulutnya ditutup segera oleh Hangeng. Kyuhyun mendelik menatap _hyung_nya yang berdarah China itu.

Hangeng menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kalau Kangin begitu menyayangi Sungmin, bukan? Jangan bertindak bodoh."

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak mau membuat wajahnya lebam, biar aku yang membuatnya." geram Donghae dan langsung ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Masalah tidak akan selesai kalau kau memakai kekerasan, Hae." ucap Siwon mengingatkan.

"Kali ini, kalian jangan ikut campur." ujar Kyuhyun.

Kangin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berusaha cukup tenang sedari tadi. Tapi kata – kata Kyuhyun yang berikutnya menghentikannya.

"Kumohon.."

Keempat _namja_ yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap tak percaya mendengar ucapan yang sangat tidak mungkin terlontar dari bibir _maknae_ mereka. Hanya Yesung yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Cinta memang membuat semua orang berubah, ya?" ucap Yesung santai dan membuat keempat _hyung_ Kyuhyun yang ada di sana terdiam lagi. Sibuk mencerna perkataan _namja_ bermata sipit itu.

"Cinta?" tanya Kangin yang tersadar lebih dulu dibanding yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Maknae_ kita lebih tahu jawabannya, Hae."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja sih _hyung_ yang menjelaskan?" ucap Donghae tak sabar.

"Karena yang jatuh cinta bukan Yesung _hyung_.." ujar Siwon yang mulai mengerti apa maksud perkataan Yesung. "..tapi Kyuhyun."

"Eh?" ucap Hangeng dan tanpa sengaja melonggarkan kunciannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu segera melepaskan kungkungan Hangeng dari tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap _hyung_nya itu. "Tak perlu melakukan hal itu, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan kabur."

Hangeng sedikit mengerutkan keningnya sebelum membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Toh, Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin lepas dari Kangin.

"Lalu, bisakah kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku, _maknae_." sindir Kangin.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak ikut campur soal yang satu ini, _hyung_." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

Siwon yang melihat Kangin yang sepertinya akan 'memukul pantat _maknae_' mereka itu buru – buru menyela. "Paling tidak jelaskan soal perkataan Yesung _hyung_, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Dia melirik sebal ke salah satu _hyung_nya yang terlihat santai meneguk minumannya. Yesung.

"Aku mencintainya." ucapnya susah payah sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Mencintai siapa? Hyuna, huh? Persetan!"

Kyuhyun sontak berdiri dan menatap tajam Donghae. "Lee Sungmin, bodoh! Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya penuh penekanan dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae dan Hangeng tak percaya.

Siwon dan Kangin hanya mengernyitkan kening mereka dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang kejujuran sang _maknae_ mereka itu.

Kangin lalu menepuk pahanya sekali. "Ah, aku lupa kalau Leeteuk minta dijemput hari ini." Dia melihat ke arah Siwon. "Kau urus bocah emosian itu, bukankah dia juga ada janji dengan Eunhyuk." ujar Kangin seraya menunjuk Donghae dengan kepalanya.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kangin. Sudah jelas dia tahu pasti maksud _hyung_nya itu. Dia pun menyeret Donghae yang berontak minta dilepaskan. Sepertinya yang harus diperbaiki adalah otak _namja_ tampan yang diseretnya itu.

Hangeng yang masih tidak mengerti keadaan itu terus mengernyitka keningnya bingung saat ditarik halus oleh Yesung.

Kangin hendak menuju pintu dorm dan terkejut melihat Shindong sudah berdiri di sana.

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengamuk di sini, _hyung_." ucapnya santai dan segera membuka kenop pintu dan meninggalkan Kangin yang tersenyum kecil.

"Proses cinta sejati memang tidak pernah mulus." lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Akan kuhajar _maknae_ setan itu!" teriak Heechul sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Jangan begitu, Chullie.." ucap sosok anggun yang memakai _dress_ selutut sambil mengelus punggung temannya itu.

"Akan ku kebiri bocah sialan itu!" kali ini _yeoja_ ber_gummy_ _smile_ itu yang melontarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Lee Hyukjae!" ucap Leeteuk memperingatkan. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." ucap Leeteuk tegas.

Eunhyuk sedikit memajukan bibirnya. _Apa salahnya mengebiri bocah itu? Toh itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sungmin-ku. Tapi bagaimana caranya, ya?_

"Dan hentikan memikirkan cara untuk mengebiri Kyuhyun, Hyukkie." ucap Leeteuk lagi yang membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kibum mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Berupaya menenagkan perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"_Eonni_, aku tahu kita tidak boleh berbuat kasar. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat Sungmin _eonni_ tersenyum palsu terus menerus seperti itu." ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku percaya pada Kyuhyun. Dan kuharap kalian juga percaya padanya." ucap Leeteuk yang dianggap kalimat mutlak yang tidak bisa dibantah.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?"

_Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. _Untuk menjawab pertanyaanku saja dia tidak mau. Bodohnya aku. _Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. "Kau pasti menunggu Hyuna. Sebentar lagi dia turun kok." ucap Sungmin sambil melihat pintu kantornya. "Aku pulang duluan, Kyu." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat – cepat ke arah mobilnya.

Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat dan menutupnya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada yang melapisi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Sebutir air mata turun dengan tidak sopannya dan membasahi pipinya yang tidak begitu _chubby _lagi akhir – akhir ini. Seberapa kerasnya dia berusaha tegar, seberapa kokohnya dia menguatkan dirinya, dia selalu jatuh untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia bilang menyerah pada dirinya, pada sahabat – sahabatnya, nyatanya hatinya menolak pernyataan itu habis – habisan.

Begitu larut dengan pemikirannya sampai dia tidak sadar kalau sosok yang begitu dipikirkannya sudah membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Sosok itu terlihat terpukul meihat air mata Sungmin yang terus saja jatuh melewati pipi yang sangat ingin dia kecup itu.

Sungmin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan lamunannya. Dan tepat saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, dia melihat sosok yang selalu menguasai semua ruang di hatinya itu. "Kyu!" sontaknya kaget dan buru – buru menghapus air matanya. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum sedih dan menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Sungmin. "Jangan menangis. Jangan membuatku menjadi orang jahat, Min."

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan agak menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Kyu? Ini bukan karenamu, Kyu." ucapnya terbata. Sungmin merutuki kelebihannya yang tidak bisa berbohong saat ini.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari wajah Sungmin dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Matamu lebih menjelaskan semuanya, Min."

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan mencoba tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Dia sadar, semakin dia berbicara, dia akan semakin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Min?" pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak ingin di dengarnya pun keluar dari bibir _namja_ itu.

"Aku.. aku.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil Sungmin dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Sungmin makin terisak menyadari itu. Kyuhyun sekarang benar – benar membencinya. Sungmin benar – benar tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. Cintanya yang dimulai sebelah tangan memang tidak akan berjalan mulus. Inilah perjalanan hidup. Manusia memang hanya bisa berusaha ,tapi hanya Tuhan yang menentukan.

CKLEK!

GREP!

Wajah Sungmin yang penuh air mata menatap kaget saat tubuhnya dipeluk erat sedetik setelah pintu di sampingnya terbuka. Sungmin tidak mungkin melupakan wangi tubuh ini. Aroma _aftershave_ yang memabukkan indranya tiap berada di dekat _namja_ ini. _Namja_ yang dia cintai.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Apakah menangis adalah salah satu hobimu, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya agar air matanya berhenti walau ternyata cara itu gagal. "Maaf…"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Karena..perasaanku memberatkanmu.." ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi nyatanya tubuh _namja_ itu lebih kuat darinya. "Maafkan aku…"

"Aku bertanya siapa, Lee Sungmin?"

"Kenyataannya seperti itu, Kyu. Aku bahkan tahu kalau dari awal kau kurang menyukaiku sebagai temanmu walau kita sudah tujuh tahun lebih mengenal. Aku tahu, Kyu."

"Benarkah kau tahu?" ucap Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengusap sekilas air mata Sungmin. Lalu membawa tangan Sungmin menuju jantungnya yang terbungkus oleh kulit dan kemeja setelan yang dia pakai. "Lalu, apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa arti jantungku yang berdetak cepat ini?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Isakannya mulai tak terdengar dan berganti tatapan bingung.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Sungmin dan menariknya agar keluar dari mobilnya. Tubuhnya menopang tubuh Sungmin yang agak terhuyung saat berdiri. Dan tanpa menjelaskan apa – apa pada Sungmin, dia menarik Sungmin ke arah _cafe _yang berada di seberang kantor Sungmin.

Saat itulah Sungmin melihat Hyuna yang juga sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Reflek dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget. Tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui alasan Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kyuhyun bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan mudah. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengaitkan jari – jarinya dengan jari – jari Sungmin yang halus.

Kali ini Sungmin yang kaget. Bibirnya membuka tanpa sadar. Sampai suara _yeoja_ yang dilihatnya tadi menyadarkannya.

"Semoga berbahagia, _eonni_."

.

.

.

"Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin yang masih merenungkan kata – kata Hyuna. Bukankah Hyuna dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai? Dan kenapa dia mengucapkan selamat berbahagia kepadaku?

"Sungminnie."

"Eh?" ujar Sungmin ragu. Apa dia tadi tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang begitu dia harapkan. Sungmin mencubit lengannya dan meringis sendiri ketika merasakan sakitnya.

Dia tidak bermimpi, kan?

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin yang meringis langsung bangun dari duduknya dan mengusap jidat Sungmin. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ti..tidak."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama sebelum duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau harus makan, Min."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa sakit kalau terus menolak ajakan makan orang di sekelilingmu."

_Sekelilingmu? _"Eh?"

"Leeteuk _noona_ yang memberitahuku." ucap Kyuhyun seolah tahu maksud kebingungan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Menggigit bibirnya lagi. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. _Tidak! Jangan jatuh sekarang air mata! _Kyuhyun pasti berbuat hal ini karena permintaan sahabat – sahabatnya. Dirinya menyalahkan lagi otaknya yang tidak bisa berpikir cepat di kondisi seperti ini.

"Jangan seperti ini, Kyu." ucap Sungmin memberanikan dirinya.

"Jangan seperti apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Kyu. Maaf.." Sungmin makin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau pasti merasa terbebani." Tangannya meremas rok yang dipakainya. "Aku sudah menyerah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Terima kasih."

Satu bulir air mata lolos dari mata yang biasanya berbinar cerah itu. Sedih sekali mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkanmu Lee Sungmin. Tidak bisa menyerah, tepatnya."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. "Apa..maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mnegusap sisa air mata Sungmin. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Rasanya Sungmin benar – benar mengira ini mimpi. Tidak mungkin khayalan bisa seindah ini, bukan?

Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Saling mengukur seberapa jujur perkataan lawan bicaranya. Dan salah satu dari mereka menemukan kebohongan yang indah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dia yakin perkiraannya tepat. Sungmin berbohong saat bilang menyerah untuk mencintainya.

"Jangan berbicara bohong begitu, Kyu." lirih Sungmin. "Jangan berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku."

"*Karena kau, aku mengurangi sikap burukku, mengurangi kebersamaanku dengan _PSP_-ku, berhenti merokok. Mengurangi kebiasaanku minum wine. Dan mundur selangkah untuk bisa maju tiga langkah agar bisa mendapatkanmu. Aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Mundur?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya hatinya sedang berdentum tak karuan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ternyata itu semua deminya.

"Leeteuk _noona_ dan Hyuna. Entah kenapa mereka merencanakan ini karena gemas melihat diriku yang tidak bisa maju padahal sudah tujuh tahun lebih berlalu." Kyuhyun membuka aib-nya perlahan pada Sungmin.

"Tujuh..tahun?"

"Selama itulah aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin." jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap wajah indah di hadapannya. "Karena itulah Leeteuk _noona_ merencanakan hal ini dan membuat seolah aku menyukai Hyuna. Walau Hyuna sendiri tadinya keberatan. Dia tidak mau membuatmu sedih." Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin. "Tapi sebenarnya akulah yang paling sedih, Min. Membuat sandiwara sampai membuatmu menangis benar – benar membuatku lebih rendah dari apapun. Dan inilah kelemahanku yang diketahui Leeteuk _noona_. Walaupun aku benar – benar menyalahkannya juga karena rencana 'menyebalkan'nya, tapi rencana 'menyebalkan' inilah yang membuatku akhirnya bisa maju selangkah demi selangkah, Min."

"Kyu…" ucap Sungmin berkaca – kaca.

"Oh, ayolah Min. Jangan menangis lagi. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak menahan diri memukul wajahku sendiri." genggaman tangan Kyuhyun makin mengerat.

"Maaf..."

"Dan berhenti berkata seperti itu kalau kau benar – benar tidak ingin melihat aku memukul diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. "Dan berhubung Leetek _noona_ bilang, bahwa sedikit orang yang tahu lebih baik dari pada banyak orang, maka hanya Leeteuk _noona_, Hyuna dan aku yang mengetahuinya. Jangan menyalahkannya, ya."

Sungmin mengusap pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin marah padanya, Kyu. Aku tahu dia memikirkanku, makanya melakukan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya."

Seseorang menyentuh lembut pundak Sungmin dari belakang. "Cukup hidup berbahagia, Min. Aku tidak butuh hal lain. Dengan kau bahagia. Maka aku, ah kami, akan bahagia."

"Leeteuk _eonni_?!" sontak Sungmin kaget dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Memeluk tubuh _eonni_nya itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih, _eonni_. Terma kasih karena mengijinkanku mengenalmu."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kala melihat kalau semua sahabatnya beserta pacar – pacar sahabatnya sudah berada di sana. Dan juga, Hyuna. "Terima kasih semuanya." Sungmin benar – benar tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya.

"Okay. Acara tangis – menangis sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya berpesta." ucap Henry dan langsung menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan buatannya yang langsung di sambut hangat oleh semua. Apalagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Ah, bagaimana Sungmin bisa lupa kalau _café _ini milik Zhoumi. Pacar Henry yang juga koki di sini. Sungmin juga tidak memperhatikan kalau tidak ada satupun pengunjung saat dia memasuki _cafe _ini. Sungmin merutuki lagi kebodohannya.

Tapi _namja_ yang sekarang sedang menggengam tangannya tidak. Dia bersyukur. Baginya, asal itu Lee Sungmin, mau yang cengeng, malu – malu, gugup, marah, atau apapun itu, yang penting adalah Lee Sungmin. Bukan yang lain. Hanya Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

"_Everything will be okay in the end._

_If it's not okay, it's not the end."_

– Kyuhyun & Sungmin

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Catatan saya :

_Cerita ini dibuat saat mendengarkan lagu Super Junior, Way. Senyuman Sungmin di Super Show 4 – Way (Japan) buat goosebumps sampai ngalahin reaksi ngeliat para hantu The Conjuring, kkk~  
Tadinya ff ini mau gue buat Yaoi, tapi.. karena permintaan seseorang makanya gue buat GS. Semoga dimaklumi. –_KK, August 19, 2013


End file.
